


Get a Drink With Me?

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "What does a person have to do to get a drink with one as beautiful as yourself?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt: Dragon Age, anypair, You Sexy Thing

"Well, aren't you a sexy thing?" Zevran said smiling at Hawke who blushed. "What does a person have to do to get a drink with one as beautiful as yourself?"

There was a noise from behind her, and she moved to stand beside Anders. "I apologize, but I am happily taken."

Zevran looked between the two and smiled. "Oh I mean no offense. You are quite beautiful as well."

He shamelessly moved his eyes over Anders who began to stutter and blush. "I uh-Thank you."

"I should rephrase my question, would the two of you lovely people be interested in having a drink with me?"

Hawke looked over at Anders. "I don't think An-"

"We could," Anders interrupted, looking over at Hawke and giving her a smile. "I mean, if Hawke wants to."

Hawke smiled at Anders, sliding her hand in his. "We would love to grab a drink with you."

"Wonderful!" Zevran said. "I have some business to finish up, but perhaps we can meet tonight at the Hanged Man?"

"We'll see you there."


End file.
